In the field of wear resistant materials, diamonds are a desirable element due to their hardness and wear resistance. Known compositions having diamonds for wear resistance generally have resin or ductile metal binders with relatively low processing temperatures and pressures to achieve compaction and usable strength. The processing temperatures have been relatively low to prevent the diamonds from forming graphite or vaporizing during processing. If the diamonds form graphite, they lose their hardness and thus cannot be used in applications requiring wear resistance.
In the field of coal mining, for example, conventional tool bits have been made from tungsten carbide (WC) bonded with cobalt (Co), commonly referred to as carbides, for years because there has not yet to date been a material that can surpass WC in abrasion resistance. In operation, the attack of the Co binding phase leads to wear of the tool bit and as the WC bit wears, it becomes less efficient in cutting, produces more dust, and builds up heat at its tip. This heat in turn increases the attack on the binding phase and as a result, the tool tip either fractures or is pulled from the body of the cutting tool.
Additionally, most of the tungsten ore that is used to manufacture WC tool bits is exported from countries such as Canada, China, and Russia. Similarly, cobalt is also exported from countries such as China and South Africa. Thus, many countries are dependent on the importation of tungsten and cobalt for their industrial needs.
Although attempts have been made to embed diamonds into metals to improve wear resistance and sharpness of tools, these attempts have not been successful due to the poor oxidation resistance and poor thermal stability of the diamonds during processing of the metals. As previously stated, the diamonds also tend to form graphite and/or vaporize during processing, thus resulting in a material having unacceptable wear resistance.